The Children
by Kira DiNozzo
Summary: This is the story of the children of the Konoha 12. Focus is on the central character Uchiha Kira, daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and her genin team Uzumaki Sora and Aburame Arai.


**The Children**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that unless I get some reviews asking me to keep going I probably will not continue this story. I don't have a beta yet so if anybody wants to volunteer please do not hesitate to do so. Hope you like it!**

Kira Uchiha had never been more bored. The eight year old had come into the academy very excited that morning, only to have that excitement drizzle away throughout the day. Not many eight year olds could say that they were becoming ninja at such a young age. Kira was the daughter of none other that Sasuke Uchiha himself. Head of ANBU black ops and the Hokage's right hand man. She carried a certain respect around Konoha, as her father was famous and her adopted uncle Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage of the hidden leaf village. She had very pale skin, black eyes and pretty black hair. It was safe to say she had very little of her mother in her looks as she was almost a replica of her fathers deceased mother. At the age of five she had obtained the sharingan, the youngest Uchiha child to ever receive it in Uchiha history. Even faster that her older brother Yusuke, who was twelve years old and already a genin. Truth be told, Kira could have become a genin at the age of 6, but her father held her back, determined not to make the same mistakes his parents made. She was a true prodigy of the Uchiha clan. While she did have her fathers looks, she defiantly had her mothers personality. She was a little prankster, with a fiery personality when fighting but a bubbly one when around friends and family.

"TAKARA WAKE UP RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN UP"

"yikes!" Kira was broken from her thought as a piece of chalk sailed over her head and made contact with somebody behind her.

A young Takara Nara, who was just as lazy and smart as her father, had been asleep with her head on the desk.

"…so troublesome" the dark haired girl mumbled, opening her eyes to reveal two sparkling blue eyes, curtesy of her mother Ino Yamanaka.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted…" Iruka-sensei glared at Takara.

He was one of the most kind hearted people you would ever meet, until you got on his bad side and then you would have to learn to watch your back.

"…becoming a ninja is not just a way of making money, it is a way of life. You must work very hard and…"

"COME ON SENSEI! Can't you hurry it up a bit. I want to find out who my team is" 12 year old Uzumaki Sora certainly lived up to his fathers name.

Sora was one of the most out of control kids Kira had ever met. He had crazy blond spikes that stuck out in every direction, bright green eyes that you could get lost in, and one of the most hyper active personalities. He was very annoying, not very bright and got distracted easily. He was also best friends with Kira's older brother Yusuke who, despite being twelve as well, was already a genin. While being four years older than Kira and knowing her for all of her life he treasured there friendship and anyone who gave his surrogate little sister a hard time would have to answer to him.

"SORA I WAS JUST GETTING TO THAT" Iruka yelled at the boy.

"Yeah I agree with Sora. I really want to know who's on my team. The suspense is killing me" Kenji Inuzuka groaned out. His dog Hige barked in agreement.

"Okay, okay. Team 1..."

Kira tuned out. She didn't really care about what teams most of her classmates were in. There were only a few others that she actually considered friends. Her closest friend was Ryu Hyuuga, son of Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. He was only a year older than her so he new what it was like to be looked down on by your classmates. He had white eyes like his father, so he possessed the byakugan, a powerful technique known by the Hyuuga's. The only other child that came close to Kira and Ryu in age was Arai Aburame. The creepiest guy Kira had ever met. He controlled bugs, which Kira though was disgusting, and barely spoke. From what Kira gathered from the little things he said, his father was Shino Aburame, a member of ANBU, while his mother was a civilian and owned a local restaurant.

"Kira will you please repeat who your team mates are?"

Kira broke from her thoughts, blushing slightly at being caught out. She shook her head.

"I didn't think so. Let me just repeat the team for Kira's sake shall I. Team 7, Sora Uzumaki, Arai Aburame and Kira Uchiha" Iruka glared at her lightly for not paying attention at an important time.

Sora snickered at her. He loved it when she got in trouble. He thought it was hilarious. As soon as Iruka turned his back Kira stuck her tongue out at him. As to which he responded in a mature way. He poked his tongue out back. Ryu, who was sitting next to her rolled his eyes.

"Very mature" he whispered to her.

"He started it" Kira whispered back childishly.

"Team 9, Takara Nara, Ryu Hyuuga and Kenji Inuzuka. That was the last team. Now you may all go home and tell your parents the news. Make sure you all go to bed early, your meeting you sensei's tomorrow."

Kira was the first out the door.

"This sucks. I'm on a team with my best friends little sister" Sora pretended to weep.

"oh ha ha very funny" Kira said, giving him a small punch.

Ryu, Sora and Kira were all walking towards the Uchiha complex. All there parents and siblings were waiting there for the news.

"I feel bad for you guys. You have bug boy on your team" Ryu smiled.

"Yuck! I hate bugs. But maybe he will surprise us and be really nice" Kira said, trying to stay positive and not think about the bugs.

"or maybe he will be evil and will hide the bugs in you sleeping bag" Sora grinned evilly.

Kira shuddered.

The rest of the walk was in silence until the three children spotted there parents and siblings waiting on the front porch of Kira's house.

"MUM! DAD!" Sora yelled out, running full speed towards the adults.

From a distance Kira and Ryu could see him blabbering on 100 miles an hour, still casually walking. By the time they got there and sat down Sora had finished his tale of all the teams and there members.

"Uncle Naruto, would you happen to know who our sensei was" Kira asked as sweetly as she could, using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I do. And I know that you know that I can't tell you" he said, catching onto her ploy very quickly.

Kira pouted slightly. Until Naruto picked her off the ground and started to tickle her. Kira's laughter was music to the adults ears. Kira's father and mother were Sasuke and Megumi Uchiha. Megumi was not a ninja, but ran the flower shop with Ino Yamanaka's elderly mother. She had never been sure about letting her little girl become a ninja but Sasuke was persistent, there was know way that an Uchiha child would not become a ninja and Kira's light laughter made her feel better about it. While this was going on, Ryu was being congratulated by his own parents, Neji and Tenten Hyuuga. Truth be told Neji used to terrify Kira, but after staying at there house for sleep overs or training with Ryu made her see that Neji was really nice and not scary at all. Unless you threatened his family.

"Congratulations little sister" a quiet voice said from behind Kira.

"YUSUKE!" Kira yelled out, flinging herself into her older brothers arms.

Kira idolized her brother. Even though they were around the same strength she still asked him to train with her. Yusuke looked more like their mother than their father but had the personality of their father. Yusuke had fiery red hair and blue eyes like their mother but was very quiet and deceptive. Yusuke was sadly not very strong. He did not possess the sharingan like his little sister and didn't have as much chakra as she did. He still however doubled his efforts to be a good ninja like his father wanted. Sasuke was very fair to his children. No matter how much more potential Kira possessed he trained them the same amount and never favoured one child over the other. Even though Kira was his little Uchiha princess.

"Who's up for some food?" Sakura Haruno was Sora's mother. She was an amazing medical ninja and was super strong. Sakura absolutely adored Kira. Sadly after Sakura had Sora, she was told that she would be unable to have more children, even though she had always wanted a daughter. Because of this Sakura spoiled Kira rotten, buying her dresses and make up and anything her little heart desired.

"ME!" Sora yelled out. Running into the house already searching for the cake.

"TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF SORA" Megumi yelled out, chasing after the child she considered one of her own.

Kira smiled. She loved her family.

**A/N: Sooooooo, what did you guys think? Please leave reviews. I really want to know. I'm not sure that I'll write a second chapter. Depending if people review or not. Thanks! Cyaaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
